Across The Plains Of Reality
by xfoxgamerx
Summary: Two friends awake to find them self's in blood gulch? They both have two questions one how is this possible, and two what in the world did they do last night?


A/N First off this is NOT a slash also I haven't really published any Fanfics in a long time so I might be out of practice. And that pretty much it. Also FALMES ARE WELCOMED I love criticism it makes me be more nitpicky.

And now something.

I DO NOT OWN Red Vs. Blue that is owned by rooster teeth

"Come on dude just try!" I told my friend Anon.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alex I don't play Video games that involve guns" Anon said with a bit of an annoying tone.

"But you play Team fortress! That has guns in it." Man I love it when I annoy him, he's even glaring at me! That makes it a lot better.

"That's different!" He said his hands where going up in defense.

"Ya you probably are just too afraid to lose to a girl!" I said. Man he looks embarrassed, am getting really good at mastering the fine art of being annoying. And on that note I need to thank my Brother for showing me that this morning.

"I will admit I suck at halo but I will never be afraid to be beaten by someone 3 years younger then me" He briefly gave me the finger.

"Oh your lucky my parents aren't here if they were we would not be able to see each other again." I said with a smirk.

"Ya but they aren't here." He talks like that way too much, it just makes me feel like one of the many stereotypical woman sidekicks that are in almost all action movies, and it just makes me fell so mad… So I did what most people would of done in that situation I punched him in the gut.

"That wasn't necessary Alex" He said while rubbing his side, it looks like I accomplished my mission he will most likely bruise.

"What can I say I am evil MUHAHAHAHA...OW." He punched me "Now that was unnecessary!" I told him.

"You're such a spaz sometimes" he told me with just a faint hint of sarcasm.

"But I'm your spaz!" I told him.

"Bow chicka bow wow" he said. We both started laughing.

"So want to watch some Red vs. blue?" I said in joking tone. The one and only thing we have in common is that we both really like Red vs. blue, and that is probably the only reason we hang out.

"Sometimes I think you are a medium" He told me.

"Why?" I say.

"Because you read my mind daily" he told me in a mock tone.

"Nope you just are too predictable" I replied to him in an even more mocking tone.

"You do relies how big of nerds we are right?" He said in a laid back tone.

"Yes, yes I do." I said. I think I sounded a bit like someone from Phineas and Ferb who was it again? Isabelle? Ya that sounds right.

"Did you just rip Phineas and Ferb off?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did." Man I am on a roll today.

"Please stop or I will use the force on you" And he thinks I 'm being annoying?

"Let's just watch it before we both nerd out and start arguing over if Master Chief and Cortana are in a relationship like last week." That was one weird conversation and it ended with us both walking away with missing hair and bruises allover.

"You forgive me for that right?" he said with a very real look of fear on his face.

I stopped paying attention after that and went on to my internet browser.

"You don't mind if I check my gamil do you? I sent in my first job application and I want to see if they have answered me ye…" He cut me off before I could ramble.

"It's ok just be quick." He must really want to watch it.

"Just give me a few minutes at the most" I told him. He kind of looked like he was a druggy suffering from withdrawal and sees drugs right in front of him.

I went on to my yahoo and I did have something in my inbox but it wasn't from McDonalds, it was from omalzzzdocter010101? That was one strange name I clicked on it for the sake of making Anon have to bare more torcher of his Red Vs. Blue withdrawal. It said,

Hello you and your friend have been chosen congratulations

P.S have fun!

-Omalza

"Why do people always spam me?" I said.

Right as I finished that sentence I got another email it was from the same guy.

It said

Here's your ride

Btw it will be a long fall be glad you get the good armor

-Omalza

"Man your right Alex, people do spam you a lot" he said.

"Ya..." I said from some reason there was a small dot appearing on the screen of my computer.

"It must have had a virus on it." He said "You really shouldn't open up obvious spam" he did a quick smirk witch slowly faded to a frown.

I looked back at my computer the dot was getting bigger it filled up a good half of my screen.

"What type of virus does this to a computer?" right as the words escaped my mouth Anon pushed me towards the screen and to my horror I fell right through the screen.

The last thing I heard was Anon screaming and I think falling behind me. But I want knocked out I just couldn't feel anything. This was officially the strangest thing that had ever happened to me and coming from the person who… No wait nothing compares to this feeling. Maybe I will get knocked out… And then came the stereotypical darkness.

And there is the first chapter Love it hate it? Tell me and be honest.

Also ask any questions you might have I will answer them in the next chapter.

-Fox Out


End file.
